


Monochrome

by kory_anders



Series: Poetry and Painting [1]
Category: DC Universe
Genre: Batfam is mentioned but briefly, M/M, really this was just a cute little thing almost nothing actually happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kory_anders/pseuds/kory_anders
Summary: Jason comes home to Kyle.





	Monochrome

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Monochrome by Caveboy and got inspired. They're a really good band and worth a listen. Also I hope you enjoy, this will probably be not great. Also also, the song Jason sings is Monochrome.

“He is not who he was, before he made me” Jason sang, “But I could crawl into you, any day I could. Yeah I could crawl into you any day now.”

It was a rush being up on stage with his best friends. Jason felt right at home among the heavy thuds of the bass and drums. The lights always blinded him a bit and the sounds gave him a headache, but it was well worth it to hear people singing his songs back to him. 

Tonight had been a particularly great night since it was the last night of tour. Despite how much fun he had, Jason liked being home even more especially now that Kyle was back from his art trip around the world. He couldn’t wait to see his boyfriend. 

Soon enough, the concert was over and Jason was helping his bandmates and the roadies load up the equipment. It was an after-show ritual that he never missed. Loading up was a great way to connect with his tour family and gush about everything that happened that evening. He relished these moments with his band and crew especially since he felt to out of place with his brothers and Bruce. 

Jason always felt overshadowed by his brothers. Dick was the oldest and the favorite. He had grown up to become a detective, taking his talent for investigation and critical thinking to a different city. Tim was the media’s golden child even though he really didn’t do much. It probably had to do with him being a typical rich, white boy. Damian was Bruce’s biological child and he never let anyone forget it in the beginning. Even though he had calmed down and grown to love and respect his brothers, Damian still had an arrogant air to him that got in the way of their sibling bonding. His sister Cass was nice enough to hang out with, but Bruce had a clear bias towards her. 

None of that mattered though when he was with his road family. Or with Kyle. Kyle always had his back even with his long trips. 

Jason thought about Kyle the entire way home, trying to think about the best way to celebrate them both being home. It was too late to do anything right when he got home, but a celebration the next day would be nice. Maybe they could go to the art store and grab a nice lunch. 

Surprisingly, Kyle was still up when Jason got home. Kyle was always exhausted and he valued his sleep. 

Jason walked into their room where Kyle was lounging on the bed. He had already changed into his pajamas but was just resting up against the headboard on top of the covers. He closed the book he had been reading and placed it on the side table. It was a book of poetry that Jason had gotten him for their anniversary one year. 

“Welcome home, how was tour?” Kyle made a move to get up but Jason held up a hand and made his way towards the bed. As he walked, he shed his clothes until he was just in his boxers. Jason flopped himself on the bed and let out a groan into his pillow. 

Kyle laughed and ran his hand through Jason’s hair. He knew how dramatic Jason could be and he was clearly exaggerating. 

“It was good, really tiring but good,” he mumbled. After a minute, he sat up to tell Kyle about his time on tour. He recounted all of the exciting events that had happened from tour pranks to surprise visits from his siblings. Jason also told him about the new music he had been working on. 

Kyle listened and smiled at how cute his boyfriend was when he talked about his music. It was nice to see him so full of sunshine after all of the negative things in his life. While he listened, he reached out and took Jason’s hand, intertwining their fingers together. 

After a while, the conversation drew to a close and Jason leaned over to kiss Kyle softly. It was late and they both were extremely tired. When they parted, they laid down and started to fall asleep. 

“You’re so good, it’s like all the world just fades into you. You bring so much color to my life.” 

Kyle let out a short laugh and said, “Are you using your own lyrics to romance me? You gotta try a bit harder, Todd.” 

Jason reached over and grasped Kyle’s face in his hands. “All my words are for you, Rayner.” 

“And all my colors are yours.”


End file.
